Usuario discusión:Johanssonjosemorenoortiz
Imágenes Hola Johanssonjosemorenoortiz, creo que eres nueva en nuestra wiki y te doy la bienvenida. Este mensaje que te pongo es para que sepas subir bien imágenes. Las instrucciones están en el artículo Star Wars Wiki:Guía de uso de imágenes, por favor dale una leída está muy fácil de entender, pero si lo que quieres es un ejemplo práctico, ve al final del mismo para ver el ejemplo. Es más... voy a ejemplificarte lo explicado en la Guía de uso de imágenes con una última imagen que subiste y que mejoré. Aquí te pongo una liga al historial de esta imagen para que veas las diferencias. Puedes ver que la descripción está completa y con enlaces internos al igual que la fuente, y la etiqueta de licencia está puesta en su lugar. Además le puse categorías según los elementos en la imagen. Por favor, toma en consideración esto para que las proximas imágenes que llegues a subir lo habas segun el manual y las que ya subiste las corrijas, que son Archivo:200px-Battlemalachor.jpg, Archivo:150px-Ravagerbridge.jpg, Archivo:250px-Centurion-class battlecruiser.jpg, Archivo:140px-Republiccommandship.jpg y Archivo:250px-Trawn and Sidious.jpg. El archivo Archivo:250px-Jedicruisers.jpg lo subiste duplicado, ya existía, pero sin el "250px-" por eso no te diste cuenta y hay que borrarlo. Por eso en la guía de imágnes se pide no subirlas así. Saludos, espero que estemos en contacto para discutir las dudas que tengas y que la Fuerza te acompañe!- -03:56 1 ago 2014 (UTC) ---- Hola Johanssonjosemorenoortiz, no has hecho caso de lo que te pedí, por favor haslo porque sino, según las reglas en la guía de uso de imágenes todas las imágenes que has subido serán borradas y no me gustaría porque ya las usaste en artículos. Saludos y espero respuesta--Alharo (discusión) 03:35 2 ago 2014 (UTC) ---- Hola Johanssonjosemorenoortiz, que pena pero ya borré la última imagen que subiste por no hacer caso y lo seguiré haciendo hasta tener con la pena que bloquearte.--Alharo (discusión) 04:09 3 ago 2014 (UTC) ---- Hola Johanssonjosemorenoortiz, hasta que arregles las imágenes que has subido podrás seguir editando--Alharo (discusión) 04:36 5 ago 2014 (UTC) ---- Hola Johanssonjosemorenoortiz, es un gusto tener noticias tuyas, que bueno que pudieras leer ya mis mensajes y disculpa que tuviera que bloquerte, estas haciendo un buen trabajo y no me gustaría que la wiki te perdiera. En relación a las imágenes esta muy sencilla la explicación que se hace en el artículo Star Wars Wiki:Guía de uso de imágenes, al final del mismo hay un ejemplo práctico que te ayudará. Además de este artículo también lee Star Wars Wiki:Imágenes, intenta arreglar tus imágenes como te pido arriba y mañana te sigo ayudando. Saludos y espero noticias tuyas. - -03:11 11 ago 2014 (UTC) Re:Explicación de cómo se suben imágenes Hola Johanssonjosemorenoortiz, respondo a tu mensaje, para subir una imagen, lo mejor es que vayas a la página Especial:SubirArchivo, ahí tienes unas instrucciones que deberías leer. Después simplemente tienes que rellenar la plantilla que ya te aparece en el cuadro de descripción del formulario de subida, la plantilla vacía la verás así: La tienes que rellenar de la siguiente manera: *En el apartado de la descripción, normalmente suele ser el nombre del artículo al que hace referencia la imagen. *En el apartado fuente tienes que poner la fuente original de donde proviene, es decir donde fue publicada. *En el apartado licencia tienes que poner la licencia de uso :Mira esta imagen para ver un ejemplo correcto. Y eso es lo básico, como ya te dijeron, cuando subas una imágen hazlo con el mismo nombre que tiene en Wookieepedia, es decir sin el prefijo "250px-" para evitar subir duplicados. Si tienes cualquier otra duda pregúntame en mi página de discusión con toda confianza, estaré encantado de ayudarte, un saludo y nos vemos por aquí. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:11 11 ago 2014 (UTC) ---------- :Hola de nuevo :) para añadir la plantilla a una imagen ya subida no hace falta que la vuelvas a subir, porque todo lo que pongas solo queda como comentario de resubida. Para poner la plantilla con todos los datos en una imagen ya existente tienes que editar la página del archivo de la imagen como si fuera una página normal. Es decir tienes que ir a la página Archivo:Republiccommandship.jpg, hacer clic en editar y colocar la plantilla, que ya te la dejo prepara con lo pusiste tú al resubirla: | otras versiones= }} Solo tienes que copiar y pegar. Ah la imagen ya la renombré y le quité el prefijo 140px-''. Ya me dirás si te sale bien, un saludo :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:47 11 ago 2014 (UTC) :Ahora sí :) perfecto. Así ya has aprendido a arreglar páginas de imágenes. Recuerda que el nombre de la imagen debe ser igual que el nombre en Wookieepedia, si la imagen te la descargas en tu ordenador a un tamaño menor del archivo original, siempre te aparecerá el prefijo 140px- o el número que sea, por lo que 'antes' de subirla tienes que acordarte de quitárselo, por favor tenlo en cuenta, si no nos podemos encontrar con varias imágenes iguales subidas a diferentes tamaños y cada una con un nombre diferente y es doble trabajo luego para arreglar todo eso. Espero haberme explicado bien, cualquier otra duda ya sabes, un saludo y felices ediciones :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:01 11 ago 2014 (UTC) ---- Hola hola, disculpa la demora, ya te contesto Zeist. Como te comenté, en la parte de 'ejemplo' está más fácil de entender, también te iba a decir lo que te pide Zeist, que subieras tus imágenes sin el 250px- o el 150px- así está mal, ejemplo, el Archivo '250px-Jedicruisers.jpg' no lo deviste subir así sino como 'Jedicruisers.jpg. Aun falta mucho por aprender, con paciencia, dame un poco más de tiempo para que te ponga tus misiones wiki (Una misión wiki es asignarte artículos a editar, especialmente sobre un tema que domines o que te guste para dejar los artículos relacionados lo más completo posible). Saludos, ah, trata de que tus mensajes en las páginas de discusión se vean un poco más ordenadas. :) --Alharo (discusión) 23:09 11 ago 2014 (UTC) ---- Hola hola, con respecto a la imagene que subiste Archivo:Shoulder skull.svg.png, ya vas mejorando pero aun falta, te pongo aquí las diferencias. Pero vas bien, ahora donde la vas a incorporar? Tengo otra observación importante que hacer. Creaste el artículo Nave viviente Zonama Sekot, que corresponde al artículo en la wookieepedia Zonama Sekotan fighter. En este puedes ver que la interwiki hace referencia a nuestra wiki en español por medio del artículo Caza Zonama Sekotano que fue hecho hace muchos años, es decir, repetiste el artículo y el que hiciste va a tener que ser borrado :(. No lo borraré de momento para que aproveches y veas las diferencias entre ambos artículos y te sirva de aprendizaje en como hacer un artículo y que siempre debes revisar si ya existe el artículo o imagen en nuestra wiki antes de subir imagen o crear artículo, no dudes en consultarme más, no te preocupes, es parte del aprendizaje de un buen wikipedista.--Alharo (discusión) 02:25 12 ago 2014 (UTC) :Hola Johanssonjosemorenoortiz, lo hiciste bien, como ya te dijo Alharo te hizo estas correcciones, sin embargo hay un detalle y es que lo guardaste con formato .png, siendo que el archivo original es vectorial, es por eso lleva la extensión .svg, al guardarlo como versión .png le cambiaste el formato de archivo y también el nombre. :El de Wookieepedia se llama Shoulder skull.svg :El que subiste tú se llama Shoulder skull.svg.png por lo que no sirve realmente. :Esto solo te pasará con archivos svg, si hubiera sido jpg o png no habrías habido problema de cambio de formato. Esto te ocurre porque te descargaste una versión en formato .png del original, en vez de descargarte el archivo orignal en formato .svg. Para descargar un archivo original tienes que hacer clic en la imagen varias veces hasta llegar hasta él, en este caso sería este. Pero no te preocupes es solo un caso muy particular que ocurre con los archivos .svg, por lo demás vas aprendiendo. Un saludo. --'''Zeist Antilles flimsiplast 22:39 12 ago 2014 (UTC) ---- Hola Johanssonjosemorenoortiz, revisé los archivos que has subido desde Julio y aun hay archivos que quiero que arregles para ver si ya lo haces bien, aquí te pongo la lista: *Archivo:250px-Kuat V-200.jpg *Archivo:250px-Rocket-jumper troopship.jpg *Archivo:250px-Outlaw tech TofG.jpg *Archivo:250px-Kuat Passenger Port 3.jpg :Recuerda que es poner la tabla info bien y ponerle categorías, es decir, dejarlas como están sus correspondientes en la Wookieepedia, estaré al pendiente. También te revisé el artículo Imperio de la Mano que modificaste y te pongo aquí un enlace a las diferencias con lo que arreglé. No terminé el artículo pero espero que ver estas diferencias te sirva para aprender un poco más como mejorar tus ediciones. :Saludos y espero noticias tuyas.- -03:44 13 ago 2014 (UTC) -------- En la página Especial:SubirArchivo, al final del todo, tienes un menú desplegable, ahí puedes seleccionar el tipo de licencia o fair use al que te acoges para subir la imagen. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 10:58 13 ago 2014 (UTC) :Cuanto más específicia mejor porque así la imagen también se categoriza por el tipo de imagen. Lo mejor es que pongas la misma que hay en Wookieepedia. También la puedes poner de la lista de plantillas que te pasé antes. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:52 13 ago 2014 (UTC) Otros Temas Hola Johanssonjosemorenoortiz, vi que hiciste el artículo Acorazado Geonosiano, te quedó bien con algunos puntos que recalcar: #No estoy tan de acuerdo en la traducción que hiciste al artículo original en:Geonosian dreadnaught de la Wookieepedia. #Las apariciones no las tradujiste y no las pusiste en cursiva. #No pusiste Interwikis. #Te equivocaste al poner una de las categorías. Como de costubre te on la liga a las diferencias para que puedas comparar. Cada vez vas aprendiendo más y tus ediciones seran mejor, vas bien, espero tus comentarios.- -04:31 15 ago 2014 (UTC) ---- Te preparo el tema, mientras ve Ayuda:Cómo se edita una página#Interwikis. La Plantilla , es la que se usa en un artículo para crear las interwikis, allí se explica algo--Alharo (discusión) 23:49 15 ago 2014 (UTC) Re:Imágen en Ponc Gavrisom ¡Hola :D! No es ninguna molestía, al contrario, gracias por contactarme y avisarme del error. La imagen no se veía porque en esa plantilla el parámetro para mostrar la imagen es |image= y no "imagen" como estaba antes. Ya lo he corregido. Ah por favor te agradecería que para cada tema nuevo que dejes en las páginas de discusión pongas siempre un título de sección para separar los temas, cuando te responda siempre pongo el mismo título de sección precedido de Re: (de respuesta). Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:19 15 ago 2014 (UTC) Re:Preguntas Los interwikis de interlenguaje son los enlaces que hay al final de cada artículo y que sirven para enlazar con el artículo equivalente en otros idiomas. Aquí se añaden mediante la plantilla y van siempre al final de los artículos. Además de añadirlos aquí, también los puedes añadir en el artículo correspondiente de Wookieepedia. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:16 15 ago 2014 (UTC) :Toma como referencia el artículo de Wookieepedia ya que normalmente ya suelen estar ahí. Si no hay ninguno simplemente añade el interwiki para el artículo de Wookeepedia. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:30 15 ago 2014 (UTC) ::Nota, intenta que el título de la sección describa el tema del que quieres hablar, por ejemplo en este caso hubiera sido apropiado poner "Interwikis" o "Dudas sobre interwikis" en vez de "Preguntas" que no es nada específico. Y no hay que poner un título para cada mensaje si son del mismo tema, haz como yo ahora, que te estoy contestando debajo del mismo tema sin añadir ningún título más. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:30 15 ago 2014 (UTC) :::Ante cada nueva respuesta sobre un mismo tema se incrementa el espacio de la sangría, como puedes ver en estos mensajes, así se pueden distinguir bien cada respuesta de la anterior. Para incrementar el espacio de sangría solo hay que poner :' al comienzo del párrafo. Míralo en modo fuente para que lo entiendas mejor. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles flimsiplast 23:30 15 ago 2014 (UTC) Ediciones Buenas Johanssonjosemorenoortiz, te escribo para comentarte sobre los artículos que tú mismo estás creando. Te recomiendo antes de nada que te leas los links de tu mensaje de bienvenida para aprender a editar, ya que todavía no trabajas como deberías. En primer lugar las secciones "fuentes" y "apariciones" van siempre en cursiva, con que las copies directamente desde la Wookieepedia es suficiente. También debes poner interwikis para enlazar el artículo con otras wikis, también puedes copiarlo del artículo de la Wookieepedia siempre que añades en ese mismo artículo un enlace anuestra wiki, solo tienes que poner esto: |es=*y el artículo que se enlaza*. Ahora debes corregir lo que te dicho en los artículos que has creado/editado. Saludos! y cualquier duda que se te ocurra ponla en mi discusión! :)--'Conde Dooku (discusión)' 14:02 12 sep 2014 (UTC) Rothana Hola Johanssonjosemorenoortiz, vi el mensaje que le dejaste al Usuario:Obi-Wan LG, desafortunadamente ya no está editando, por lo que puedes terminar tu solo el artículo de Rothana, si afortunadamete ahora vuelve pues ya se pondrán de acuerdo, mientras puedes terminarlo. Le hice unos pequeños cambios en lo que lo retomas. Saludos! - -03:26 14 sep 2014 (UTC) ---- Hola Johanssonjosemorenoortiz, vi que continuaste con la edición de Rothana, te pongo mis comentarios: *La imagen en la tabla info va sin la etiqueta "thumb" *Creo que Conde Dooku te pidió poner en cursiva las apariciones y fuentes, pero NO se refiere a los títulos de la sección, si no a cualquier mención a los nombres de los libros, cómics, series de TV, pelis, etc. Que yo lo hice previamente. *En la sección "Detras de Escenas" haces mención a Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections que por ser un libro de referencia va en cursivas. *Cuando en un párrafo de alguna sección haces mención a una especie todo va en minúsculas. Antes de que tú retomaras el artículo yo lo modifiqué, revisa las diferencias si quieres para ver las mejoras. Saludos y cualquier cosa me buscas.--Alharo (discusión) 02:01 16 sep 2014 (UTC) Fuentes y apariciones Por favor pon la sección de Fuentes y la sección de Apariciones siempre en cursiva. Arréglalo en los demás artículos ya creados. Saludos, y cualquier duda en mi discusión!--'Conde Dooku (discusión)' 18:53 15 sep 2014 (UTC) ---- El artículo Sistema Rothana es ejemplo de ello. Saludos! ;D--'Conde Dooku (discusión)' 17:36 16 sep 2014 (UTC) ---- En efecto, así es como debes hacerlo a partir de ahora. Muy bien. Saludos ! :D --'Conde Dooku (discusión)' 19:58 16 sep 2014 (UTC) Re:Imagen de artículo Ascendencia Chiss Hola Johanssonjosemorenoortiz, encantado de saludarte, para poner la imagen puedes seleccionar el modo fuente de tu editor y poner lo siguiente debajo de donde está la cita: thumb|left|170px|Csilla, capital de la Ascendencia Si usas el EditorVisual a mí me sale la imagen mediante el nombre Csilla NEGAS.jpg pero ya digo que mediante el código fuente la puedes poner como te he indicado. Espero que te salga y si no te sale, o para cualquier otra duda aquí estoy para lo que necesites :) Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:46 22 sep 2014 (UTC)